generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenwyn Jones
Hand-to-hand combat Marksmanship |weapons = Providence taser Providence club Mouse's pistol (temporary) |gender = Female |hair color = Dark brown |eye color = Dark brown |allies= Hutton, Cadet, Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, White Knight, Bobo Haha, Skwydd, Etude |enemies= Rex Salazar (formerly), Lava spitting EVO, Mouse, AMP |portrayed by: = Rutina Wesley }}Agent Kenwyn Jones was an outstanding Providence cadet who trained exceptionally hard at Providence Basic Training. Eventually, all of her work paid off and graduated top of her class, gaining the rank of a Providence agent. She helped stop a terrorist attack on her first mission with Rex and Bobo. History Early life Kenwyn mentioned that at some point in her life, Providence was responsible for saving her family from a tragic event. So she joined Providence Basic because she felt forever in their debt.1.17, "Basic" The experience seemed to have a profound effect on her, causing her to take her training very seriously. Meeting Rex Kenwyn was introduced to Rex and Noah at a Providence basic training, where she debriefed them on what to expect. Later, she participated in a Providence vehicle race between two groups of four. She was assigned to a group with Rex as the driver. However, they lost the race, and Kenwyn, who was previously number one on the scoreboard, dropped to third. Disappointed, she stormed past Rex asking why he was here. Rex tried to apologize, but she refused to accept his apology. She stated that she would not let a tourist mess up something she had "worked years for". s behind a cadet's back.]] The next assignment required cadets to battle EVOs in the Cage. Rex was up first. Sharing the belief with a fellow cadet, Kenwyn thought it was unfair for Rex to participate despite having abilities. Vengefully, Kenwyn turned off the collars that restricted the EVOs' full strength. However, Hutton suddenly notified Kenywn that Rex would be sent to the demo rotation and that she was being sent to the Cage instead. Shocked to hear this, Kenwyn withheld the truth and proceeded to take on the task. Things quickly went awry and she tried her best to fight off the EVOs. However, many EVOs wound up escaping the Cage, including Weaver. Eventually, Kenwyn was cornered by the EVOs but was saved by her teammates. Rex defeated Weaver, and all cadets climbed out of the Cage. After watching Rex protect everyone, Kenwyn understood why he was so important to Providence. Kenwyn devised a plan to lure away the EVOs from Rex so that he could get a chance to fight back. They eventually succeeded, but Kenwyn was trampled by an EVO in the commotion. Once Rex saved her, she admitted the truth to him. Coming to a truce, Rex told her not to worry about it. Eventually, the Providence cadets were rewarded for their hard work. Mustering up the confidence to admit the truth to her sergeant, Rex covered for her, exaggerating that she saved them all.1.17, "Basic" First mission Graduating to become an official agent, Kenwyn was sent to Providence headquarters to be assigned on a mission with Rex and Bobo to investigate a party being held with EVO entertainment. While on the mission, Kenwyn could sense Rex's discomfort with her and she mentioned that she was there simply to get the mission done. Arriving at the party, Kenwyn found it strange to see EVOs and humans associating and wandered off on her own to investigate. She ran into Skwydd, quite startled by him. They were eventually found by Rex and were introduced. 's pulse after he loses control of his powers and falls unconscious.]] Afterward, Kenwyn overheard Rex asking Thump about receiving threats. Kenwyn pulled him aside and questioned him as to why he did not inform about it. Rex told her that she needed to stop being so controlling because he was more experienced. Disappointed but understanding, Kenwyn confessed that she only wanted to earn his respect. After he reassured her that everything was not as bad as it seemed, they heard a nearby scream and ran to witness Skwydd going berserk with the lost control of his powers. Skwydd fell unconscious and Kenwyn labeled him as a threat. Convinced by Rex that Skwydd was a victim, they went into further investigation. Later, Rex covered a performance for Skwydd in order to keep the party guests from leaving. Disagreeing, Kenwyn bluntly expressed that Rex ruined their cover. In the middle of making plans to continue their mission, Rex spotted Thump. They chased after him and asked him questions, but Thump was knocked unconscious by Mouse. Shocked, they chased after her. After Rex got shot, Kenwyn successfully stopped her and discovered Mouse was a human woman in disguise. They restrained her for interrogation and Mouse told them that her partner, AMP, was assisting her with her plan. Suddenly the party spiraled out of control with another overpowered EVO. Meanwhile Kenwyn tried to evacuate the guests, AMP caused an explosion, causing rocks to fall and land on Rex. Kenwyn ran to his aid, proceeding to Rex making it safely out. without any vile side effects.]] As Kenwyn held back Mouse, Mouse admitted that she had a 'bomb' and that AMP was it. Kenwyn located Rex and told him of Mouse's plans. AMP cornered them and Rex failed to hurt him. Kenwyn jumped into action and did enough damage to throw AMP off his feet, but he recovered and attempted to explode. However, Skwydd came in and enclosed it around his ink. The explosion was halted, everyone survived, and Kenwyn arrested the enemies. Back at Providence, Kenwyn lied during White Knight's interview and said that Rex did everything by the book.2.03, "Lost Weekend" Personality 's reason as to joining Basic Training, Kenwyn tells him her story.]] Kenwyn is a stern and focused Providence agent. She graduated from Providence Basic Training top of her class, which also highlights her tenacity. During basic training, her grades were brought down by Rex's poor teamwork, causing her to descend from being number one. Out of frustration, Kenwyn tried to sabotage one of Rex's tests, putting everyone's life in danger, showing that she also has a vengeful side. Kenwyn is also a controlling know-it-all. On her first Providence mission with Rex, she tried leading the mission with her own by the book standards. She came to an understanding, when confronted on her attitude, mentioning that she was just appreciative of the things he did in the past. Abilities Combat skills Kenwyn is shown to be very agile and skilled with firearms and Providence weaponry. Being human, Kenwyn has no EVO powers, but has great hand-to-hand combat and gymnast skills, having great physical strength and flexibility. When capturing Mouse, Kenwyn performed numerous tumbles while dodging numerous shot fired at her. Eventually, Kenwyn took the gun for herself and put it to good use. Kenwyn had also fought AMP, an EVO on a much larger scale. She fought it off by being very resourceful, using her surroundings to inflict greater damage. Other skills As a Providence agent, Kenwyn is skilled in certain areas other than combat. She had proven herself to be a good tactician when she instructed a whole squad of cadets on how to gather up escaped EVOs. Kenwyn's intelligence also seems to be quite impressive. She excelled in the academic goals of Providence Basic Training and was ranked number one out of all the other students. Even when her grade was dropped by Rex, she redeemed herself by climbing back up. She also graduated the academy with a lieutenant rank. Relationships Rex Salazar :"I just want to earn your respect; the way you already earned mine." :—Kenwyn's confession to Rex. 's first mission together comes to a rough start.]] Rex and Kenwyn are both Providence teammates and friends who have each other's backs. Their relationship with each other has changed dramatically from where they first started. When Kenwyn first met Rex, she instantly disliked him because of the way he presented himself and disliked him even more when he caused her rank drop. She tried to sabotage Rex him by turning off the collars of EVOs in The Cage for his training. However, after EVOs began to escape from the Cage, Kenwyn saved Rex and he did the same in return, he saved her. She admitted the truth to him and apologized. During an award ceremony, Rex covered up for her by telling Hutton that she saved everyone and stopped the EVOs on her own. Kenwyn and Rex had met again after she graduated Basic Training. She was assigned on a mission with Rex and Bobo to investigate an EVO party. Although things were awkward for Rex at first, Kenwyn later admitted that she only wanted to earn his respect because he already earned hers. The two socialized but continued to butt heads every now and then. However, along the way, they finished the mission and became closer. She saved him in the end by lying for him the same way he did for her. White Knight :"... What threats? We should've reported that to White immediately." :—Kenwyn puts all of her trust in White Knight. unethical work by lying to White Knight.]] Kenwyn assumed that since White Knight was leader of Providence, he was the answer to all of her questions. While on her first mission, every situation she encountered, White Knight was the first suggested to call. Rex told her that White Knight really was not who he seemed to be. However, although she looked up to White Knight, she lied to him about Rex, telling him that Rex followed everything by the book. Bobo Haha Kenwyn has nothing but a mere acquaintanceship with Bobo. When first starting out on a mission with Kenwyn, Bobo only noticed her attitude. Later, during a battle on a mission, Kenwyn had no choice but to electrocute an EVO that was severely hurting him to save him, unintentionally electrocuting Bobo in the process. Later, he accepted her to the team because he thought it meant he would have less work to do. Skwydd :"Well, she's a load of laughs." :—Skwydd's first impression of Kenwyn. , an EVO.]] The two are first introduced at a party. She was startled a little by his appearance but only because she was new to seeing EVOs on a regular basis. She greeted him, but was a little disgusted by the ink Skwydd secreted through his hands as she shook it, and acted nervously around him. Later at the party, when his powers were enhanced by AMP, she took care of him after he was knocked unconscious. In the end, he helped defeat AMP after she failed to stop him. Appearances Season One * 117. "Basic" Season Two * 203. "Lost Weekend" Trivia * Before joining Providence, she gained the rank of lieutenant while being a cadet. * She was the top of her class when graduating from Providence Basic. * She is one of the youngest Providence agents. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Providence agents